Eternal Bloodlust
by SapphireStarHikari
Summary: Dawn, May and Misty are ordinary 16 year old girls who live a normal life, until they start Arrowsmith Academy where mystery lies around every corner. Are those shadows stalking them? or is it just their imagination, follow them as they experience what real love and fear is. IS, CS and PS. Rated M for future lemons and violence, bad language included.
1. Holiday in Turkey - 1

Dawn, May and Misty sat around Dawn's room, May was on her bed, on her phone, Misty was on Dawn's laptop and Dawn was sitting on her beanbag in the corner of the room, reading a book.

It was the end of summer, and they had recently finished ninth grade and were going onto tenth grade in three days, it was still hot, them being in Turkey didn't help the matter, they had decided to go on holiday together since they were best friends since Kindergarten and had never really fought, and their parents didn't seem bothered by the fact.

"Uggh! This is so boring!" May groaned, rolling onto her back, throwing her phone to the other side of the bed.

Misty turned away from the laptop and looked at May "You're telling me!"

"Why are you both in my room?" Dawn asked with a raised eyebrow, looking up from her book.

May and Misty shrugged, both looking at Dawn.

"What book are you reading?" May asked.

Dawn merely looked back at the book, not answering for a few moments "Vampire Diaries" She answered simply, concentrating on what the book said.

May looked to Misty who was now looking through her phone "Hey! Mine!" She cried, leaping at Misty and knocking the phone out of her hands, much to Misty's dismay.

"You're no fun" Misty frowned and went back to the laptop "No fun at all" She smirked.

May sighed and looked back to Dawn "Which one?"

Dawn looked up to answer this time "Book two, its very interesting..." She thought for a moment "If you two met a vampire who would you rather it be like, Stefan or Damon?" She asked curiously.

Misty thought for a moment "Stefan, hes the one who drinks animal blood right?"

Dawn nodded "Why would you choose him?"

"Hes kind, and someone who you know wouldn't bite you, know what i mean?"

Dawn blinked a few times before looking to May.

"Stefan, same reason as Misty" She answered simply, looking at her phone for scratches.

Dawn looked back to the book "Id rather meet someone like Damon, Hes Mysterious... And yet when he is on the page you just know the chapter is going to be Kick ass right?"

"Must you shorten you're vocabulary by using the word Kick ass? Epic is a better word than that!" Misty accused, pointing a finger at Dawn.

Dawn shrugged "Whatever, shouldn't we be packing for school?" She stood up not before bookmarking her page "Since im from England and England is OBVIOUSLY the best country around" She pumped a fist on her chest "I will be taking first pick of bedroom in the dorm!"

May choked on air "Oh no no no! Italy is the best country!" She argued.

Dawn raised a eyebrow "May, you're from America, shouldn't you be saying America is the best country?"

May lay in thought "Yeah... AMERICA RULES! WHOOHOO!"

Misty rolled her eyes "So childish..."

Dawn sweatdropped and smiled when she thought of a idea "So childish" She said with a British accent, making Misty growl.

"God i hate you're accent"

Dawn frowned "Thats mean... What country are you from again Misty?"

Misty facepalmed "America idiot, thats the reason why i went to a American school"

"I WENT TO A AMERICAN SCHOOL AND IM BRITISH!" Dawn shouted.

May sat up "Well, since our parents had let us move school, we will be the newbies" She looked to Dawn "Good luck with that Dawn"

"HEY! JUST BECAUSE IM BRITISH DOESN'T MEAN IL GET BULLIED! IL HAVE GUYS AT MY BLOODY FEET I WILL!" Dawn screeched, her accent coming out on accident.

May and Misty burst out laughing which angered her even more.

"IL SHOUT BLOODY MURDER YOU DONT GET YOURSELVES TOGETHER NOW!"

Dawn frowned as they didn't stop laughing so she started collecting her stuff "They need to grow up"


	2. New start - 2

**[Dawn's POV - The Day Of School]**

Looking in the mirror once more, i ran a hand through my hair, watching as it neatly curled around my shoulders.

"Dawn! Stop messing 'round with your hair and hurry up already!" Misty's voice boomed from downstairs, i rolled my eyes, a loud sigh escaping my lips.

I grasped the book 'Vampire Diaries' in my hand and left my room "You need to be more patient!" I called down to her, slowly stepping down the stairs.

I could hear Misty's growl emitting from the kitchen, making me smirk in satisfaction "I'll more patient you in a second!" She threatened.

Leaving the stairs i walked into the kitchen, the late summer rays shining through the blinds and landing on the table, the warmth spreading around the room, making a pleasant shiver of content run up my spine, i grasped an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and walked over to the fuming Misty, and hungry May, who was eating a load of pancakes.

"Morning May, Morning Misty" I greeted, taking a bite out of my apple, savoring the juiciness.

May simply done a peace sign, not bothering to stop eating to greet me.

"Morning late ass" Misty scoffed, making me chuckle.

"Its not that late, i think..." I scratched my cheek, sweat dropping slightly as i did so.

May had stopped eating, frowning as she looked at her now empty plate "Its 8:20, we have 25 minutes to get to school" She pointed out.

I facepalmed "Misty! Schools, like, five roads away!"

Misty grunted, turning away from me "I want to be early, so i dont embarrass myself by being seen with a English idiot like you"

"According to Green Day, its American idiot" I pointed out, angering Misty further.

"WHY DO ALL OUR CONVERSATIONS TURN TO OUR BIRTH COUNTRIES?!" She practically screamed.

I flinched a little, taking another bite out of my apple, chewing it and swallowing "You started it"

May giggled slightly "Come on, lets go!" May said happily, grasping mine and Misty's arms in a link "We join this school together as sisters!"

"I give it a month" I told Misty, referring to her happiness in the school.

"More like a week" She corrected.

* * *

**[At school after getting the dorm keys- 8:34]**

Curious eyes stared at us while Misty, May and I trekked down the hallway, the other two ignored them, but they bothered me a little, i felt small, weak, helpless, against their wide eyed stares.

I burrowed my head into May's arm "Tell me when its over" I pleaded, my shyness appearing from behind the cool exterior of mine.

May furrowed her eyebrows "It hasn't even began yet"

I mumbled something against her arm in Latin, confusing the two of them "What was that Dawn?" Misty asked.

"Nothing" I assured, whining as i heard mutters coming from all around me, and the feeling of eyes boring into my back growing stronger by each passing second.

We came to a halt, looking up slightly, i found myself staring at a maroon door with the name 'Crystal Tiger Lily' In scripted into it in fine gold paint.

"Heres our new dorm" Misty told both May and I, placing the key into the keyhole and twisting till a click was heard.

We all eagerly strolled into the room, eyes darting around the small living room with a sofa, tv, bookshelf and a rug.

"Remember i get first pick of room!" I yelled, running for the first door i could see, which to my dismay was the kitchen "Dammit!"

I heard giggles come from back in the livingroom, which were most definitely Misty and May's giggles, i growled and ran out, going for the door right next to the kitchen, opening it widely, peeking inside.

The room was fairly large, cream carpeting covered the floor, the walls were white, but had speckles of silver on the edges of the walls. The window was fairly large, and located to the left of my bed's headboard. There was a double bed in the middle of the room, chest of drawers infront of my bed, and a tv sitting a top it, a wardrobe at the edge of the room.

"This one's mine!" I told the two, walking inside my new room, and sighing in content "This school must have a lot of money if they make dorm rooms like these..." Looking around, i was stunned by the bright, rich furniture.

I sat on my bed, feeling the soft duvet and smiling to myself as i found it to be my favorite fabric, cotton.

Taking my phone from my pocket, i checked the time, to find i had 4 minutes till form.

I jumped up, sqeaking as i nearly dropped my phone "God dammit!"

Feeling eyes on me i turned around, to find nothing there, i raised an eyebrow and sighed "I dont feel like starting a new school..." I whispered to myself, walking out of my room "Misty! May! We have to go!" I called out.


	3. Illusions - 3

**[With May- At the dorm]**

"Remember i get to pick the first room!" Dawn yelled, darting for the first room in sight, i giggled slightly, watching her come out with a frown and enter a room, i turned to Misty.

"Do you think shes scared?" I asked.

The fiery haired girl turned to me "Dawn? Oh yeah, of course she is, just wait until we have to introduce ourselves" She told me, a smirk present on her face, trying to imagine how Dawn will act during introductions.

I rolled my eyes, jumping a little as Dawns voice boomed from the room she had just ran into.

"This ones mine!"

"I call the one to the left!" I shouted, running for the said room, bursting through the door and slamming it shut, my eyes darting around the room trying to take everything in.

The carpet was maroon in color, light red walls extended all over, a double bed sat against the wall to my left, facing a large window, the duvet was black with white spots on, which i found rather cute, black, white, grey and gold furniture dotted the room, a group of beanbags in the corner of the room caught my eyes.

"Beanbags!" I yelled, leaping for them, landing face first in the mass of polystyrene filled sacks of cotton, practically crying "They love me so much!"

If you haven't noticed already, i have a major love for bean bags, they are just so fluffeh!

i flinched as a sharp gust of wind ruffled my hair and made me suck in a deep breath, my breath hitching as i turned to the window, which was closed.

I raised an eyebrow, looking around, i thought i saw a figure in the corner of the room, but in a blink, it was gone. I rubbed my eyes, confused by what i just saw.

Banging my head against the beanbag i said something inaudible.

"Misty! May! We have to go!"

I sighed and stood up "Stupid illusions..." I growled, walking out of my new room, not before looking over my shoulder and frowning, shutting the door softly.


	4. Crimson - 4

**[With Misty- At the dorm]**

"Remember i get to pick the first room!"

I inwardly groaned, watching as she darted for the first room that came into her sight, before realizing it wasnt an actual bedroom, i then put my focus into looking around the livingroom, which i found to look quite calming, with warm browns and oranges as its color scheme.

"Do you think shes scared?"

I turned to May, feeling a smirk wanting to force its way onto my lips "Dawn? Oh yeah, of course she is, just wait until we have to introduce ourselves" I told her, chuckling slightly as i thought about what she will end up doing.

"I call the one to the left!"

"Huh?" I didnt even catch onto what Dawn had shouted before May had zoomed past me, almost knocking me over. Sighing, i rubbed my temple "They're gonna be the death of me" I groaned, walking to the room on the farthest left, slowly opening the door, walking in silently.

I looked around, curiosity filling me as blue filled my eyes, everything was either blue or grey.

Stars appeared in my eyes "Meh!" I squealed, leaping onto the large grey bed, which had a bright blue stripe going across the rim, the window was to my right, it was fairly large, bright blue curtains covered part of the window, the carpet was a really bright grey, and the furniture was darker grey.

I smiled, my fingers inter whining as i placed them under my chin, purring at the softness of the bed beneath me.

I froze as i felt hot breath on my neck, gulping down a lump in my throat i turned around slowly, crimson meeting cerulean in a heated gaze, i leapt back "Gah!" But whatever it was had already left, not leaving a single trace of its existence.

My body trembled "What... The... Hell..." My head spun "Maybe all this blue is making me dizzy, i did need to see a bit of red anyway" I told myself, nodding, assuming i was right.

I leapt off my bed.

"Misty! May! We have to go!"

"And shes the slow one" I told myself, chuckling, shaking my head once more before leaving the room.


	5. Latin and Nervousness - 5

**[Dawns POV]**

I hurriedly walked out of my room, feeling the shadows closing in on me "Freaky" I mumbled, shaking my head from all that thought as i almost ran into May "Come on! We need to go!" I told her, Misty walking over to us.

"Alright! Alright! We're going!" Misty practically screamed, walking out of the dorm, May following.

I grasped the keys in my hands and left the dorm, closing the door and locking, looking behind me, i found May and Misty had disappeared "Uh, Guys?" I called out, i shook as i realized how crowded the hallways were "hoc est malum" I spoke in Latin absentmindedly, my heart leaping out of my chest.

"Sed ambulent in atrium Aurora, qui respicit ignarus" I whispered as i walked down the hallways, people giving me weird stares "Cum invenerit Im duo occidere eos"

I then bumped into something hard, i leapt back, my heart speeding up as i realized it wasnt just a person, but a small group of three guys, i had ran into a lavender haired guy with silver eyes, and a scowl seeming to be plastered onto his face.

Another of them had green hair and emerald eyes to match, he looked quite sincere and stared at me curiously.

The last of them had raven hair and chocolate brown eyes, a playful glint painted into them, his skin was slightly tanned, and a childish smile was placed on his lips.

I quickly stepped back, shivering "Im 'sic paenitet! Et di-!" I bowed slightly, realizing i spoke in Latin once again, i shut my mouth "S-paenitet!" I choked on air as they looked at me weirdly.

"You speak Latin?" The green haired guy asked, his eyebrow raised, the plum haired guy looked away and made conversation with the raven haired guy.

"Ego Cant in servitutem redigo: ne id quidem, cum im aeger vel male" I shakily said, sweatdropping "Im 'iens now!" I said hurriedly, practically sprinting off.

I stopped as i almost ran into Misty and May "Noli me relinquere!" I cried, hugging May, who stood shocked.

"Speak English Dawn, not all people can speak Latin like you" Misty pointed out.

"Do not leave!" I corrected, hugging May tighter "Never, ever, ever!"

"Okay... Form rooms this way?" May choked, me probably squeezing all the air from her lungs.

I grasped her wrist as she tried to walk away "No! Lets stay off!" I begged, the both of them sweatdropped.

"Dawn we cant-"

"Please! I cant do this!" Tears fell from my eyes, i was so glad i took drama class.

Misty sighed "Read my lips Dawn, No" And with that, she dragged to a room, me shouting at her in my British accent all the way.

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT! PUT ME DOWN!"

Misty grasped her head with her free hand "No, stop using that accent, it irritates me!" She hissed, her grip tightening on my wrist making me wince.

"Dammit" I cursed under my breath.

Misty dumped me by the door, groaning as she realized i was going to act worse when i had to introduce myself.

I smirked evilly, oh, how bad i am going to be then.

As if on cue, the bell rang.

Let the game begin...


	6. Introductions - 6

**[Mays POV]**

I stared down at Dawn, giving a look of confusion as her face twisted into a smirk.

Misty and I stepped to the side, letting the mob of teenagers rush into the form room, Dawn didnt need to since she was already out of the way.

I stared up at the door and read it in my head 'T19 - Tenth Grade - Year 11 - Form C'

"Uggh!" Misty groaned "Do we go now?" She asked the two of us, Dawn simply shrugged and i blinked a few times, not knowing if we should or not.

A young woman with blonde hair and green eyes came out of the room, staring down at us with a soft smile on her face "You must be the new girls, im Miss. Roberts, your form tutor, would you like to come in?"

Misty nodded, taking Dawns wrist, pulling her up and practically dragging her into the room, i simply followed behind.

It was then i noticed the size of the form, it wasnt just big, it was HUGE!

Many stares landed on us, which i tensed up at, i turned to Dawn, whos sapphire eyes were wide and bright, her body shivering with the fear of being seen, she quickly hid behind Misty, which the red head chuckled at.

Miss. Roberts smiled "Good morning class, today we have three new students, why dont you introduce yourselves?" She asked sweetly.

Misty stepped forwards, no fear in her cerulean eyes "Hi, my name is Misty Waterflower" She introduced, turning to me, i nodded, letting out a breath.

"My name is May Maple" We both then turned to Dawn, who refused to move.

The class started talking to each other curiously as they waited for Dawn to appear.

"Dawn come on" Misty sighed, but Dawn just squeaked and grasped her arm, hiding her face into it.

Miss. Roberts sweat dropped, staring at the girl "Uh, is she okay?" She asked.

I looked at the teacher and nodded "Yeah, shes just shy" I told her, watching as Dawn didnt move from her stance.

Everyone then focused their attention to us again, someone just had to shout something out.

"Hey! Whos the sexy girl with the blue hair! Id do her any day!" A guy with reddish brown hair and beige eyes yelled out, making the class erupt into a fit of laughter.

Another guy growled "Kenny leave her alone!" He had blonde hair and gold eyes, his face turned into a threatening scowl.

"Kenny! Barry! Stop arguing! Kenny, i will see you at lunch!" Miss. Robert yelled out, instantly silencing the whole class.

I sighed and walked forwards, prying Dawn off Misty with much effort, and the both of us pushed her to the front, so she was staring at everyone, she whined and looked back to us, her body trembling.

We nodded, irritated looks on our faces.

Dawn turned around "I-I u-u-uh-" Her face screwed up in fear "Volo ire!"

Misty facepalmed as she continued introducing herself in Latin, which most of the students were confused about "Dawn, you're speaking Latin again"

She paused and started trying to speak normally but instead came out as her British accent "H-hello, my name is D-Dawn, its a pleasure to meet you all..."

The class then broke into laughter, minus Barry, who sighed in annoyance, giving a reassuring look to Dawn, who smiled to him in return.

"Well Dawn, i had got your database, it says you're from England?" Miss. Roberts asked.

Dawn nodded sheepishly, the teachers face pulled into a smile "Dont worry, there is a guy here who is from Japan, Mr. Hayden, please come and introduce yourself"

My eyes nearly flew out of their sockets at the beauty of the guy who came over to us, his fine green hair was neatly arranged so none was covering his face, his emerald eyes were deep with a certain look of mischievousness, he flipped his hair and extended his hand to Dawn, who backed away a little.

"Andrew Hayden my lady" He greeted, Dawn warily put her hand atop his, which he quickly pulled upwards, till his lips connected to the back of.

Dawn blushed a little "D-Dawn Hikari..."

Drew smiled, looking back to Misty and I "What beautiful young women you all are"

I raised an eyebrow and huffed, i didnt want to be flirted with on the first day, but i guess its hard not to when you have a friend as beautiful as Dawn...

The teacher smiled with glee "Oh! That boy is so good with introducing himself to young ladies!" She squealed, making the four of us sweat drop, Drew included.

"Miss. Roberts, can we just get on with it?" A harsh voice hissed from the back of the class, where Drew was sitting around before.

"Oh! Wait a moment, Dawn you will be shown around by Drew, May with Paul and Misty with Ash" The teacher pointed out.

A plum haired guy stood from his seat, his silver eyes glazed with an emotion i couldnt describe, he quickly wrapped his hand around my wrist and tugged me till i was sitting infront of him "Im Paul, dont cause any trouble for me, or i will make your life hell" He growled.

Dawn and Misty sat to my right, and i just realized that Barry was infront of Dawn, he turned around and smiled at the blue haired girl "Dont be scared, no one will judge you!" He said happily.

"Well thats reassuring to know" I whispered to myself.


	7. The secret Scar - 7

**[After Form- Mistys POV]**

As the bell rang, i quickly stood from my seat, saying goodbye to Dawn and May who were followed out by Drew and Paul.

I looked around, knowing a guy named Ash was going to show me around was reassuring, but where is he?

"Hiya!" A childish squeak sounded, making my heart almost leap out of my chest "Oops"

I turned around to come face to face with a Raven haired guy, chocolate brown eyes glazed with playfulness "Uhh?"

He scratched his head, chuckling slightly "Ash Ketchum, Mist right?"

I blinked a few times "Misty..." I corrected, his face pulled into a frown.

"Oh, sorry" His face brightened once more "Can i call you Mist? I like giving people nicknames!" Ash asked.

I thought about it for a moment before nodding slightly "I guess it couldn't hurt..."

A guy came back in and looked at the two of us "Make her scream Ash" He chuckled, a wink following as he left the room.

"Piss off Jimmy!" Ash shouted, his face pulling into a pout "Come on Mist, since you are new, it means you dont have lessons, but will have to be shown around and memorize the timetable" He told me, his frown pulling into a smile once again.

"Wow, you're really bipolar..." I muttered, he gave me a look of confusion.

"Really? You think?" He asked, jokingly nudging me in the arm, which i blushed at "I dont think i am" He pointed out.

"Lord help me! Dawn and May might know all the teachers names by now!" I groaned, annoyed by how long this conversation is lasting.

He grasped my wrist "Come on then! Lets introduce you to Mr. Bradley! Hes the headteacher!" He said playfully, i squeaked.

"N-no! Not the headteacher!" I begged, trying to get away from him, but his grip was as firm as steel "Ash!" I yelled, covering my mouth with my free hand when i realized how loud i was.

He smirked "Look, the little kitten knows my name, how cute" He joked, patting my head.

I grumbled, pulling back, which he allowed this time "Stop joking around, or il ask to switch with May and get shown around by Paul"

"You'll have the hard time then, not me" He told me, smirk still present on his face.

Huffing, i gave up on arguing with him, turning around and heading for the door, until his hand once again grasped my wrist "Huh?"

Ash pulled my wrist to his face, looking at it "What happened Mist?"

I jumped, realising it was my left wrist i tried to pull it back "Nothing, dont look at it!" I told him, still stuck in his grasp.

His eyes met mine for a moment "Who gave you this scar Mist?"

I gulped down a lump in my throat "I-I-" Staring down at my scar, i growled at him "Once again, we need to go, we're getting nowhere with this"

He frowned, letting my wrist slip from his hand "You're lucky" He muttered to himself, walking towards the door, leaving me stunned.

Lucky? Lucky for what?

"Mist come on! While we're young!" He called to me, i jumped a little.

I turned around to him "Y-yeah! Coming!"

Only today, I hope Dawn and May are okay...


	8. Beautiful in Red - 8

**[Dawns POV]**

"And here is the LRC" Drew told me, i looked at the huge area, people talking silently, either on computers or reading books.

"LRC?" I asked, raising an eyebrow with confusion.

He chuckled slightly "Learning resource center, the higher years are allowed to come in here whenever they need to, since we are doing our A levels" He read my face, looking for any confusion in it "It is layered out in days of the week, i will explain in to you in British schooling years..." He paused "Year 7's on monday, Year 8's tuesday, Year 9's wednesday and so on"

I nodded slightly "I think i get it now"

He smiled slightly "I guess i have to show you the yards too" He gestured me to follow, which i did without needing another signal.

We went through a door, which lead outside, into a garden like area "Wow, pretty" I said, memorized by the few trees, bushes and flowers that were dotted around the grass.

He smirked and went over to a rose bush, plucking a rose from the plant, before i could question anything, he placed it into my hair, making me blush a little "Wow, pretty" He repeated my earlier sentence, a smirk still present on his face "You're really beautiful in red"

I opened my mouth to say something, but shut it once i found nothing but a squeak would come out "D-d-do you do t-this to all g-g-g-girls?" I stuttered, feeling his index finger lift my face to face his, i gulped.

"Maybe" He told me, his breath hot on my face "We're kinda in public though, so i wont attempt anything"

I raised an eyebrow before realizing that a couple of year 7 girls were staring at us, blushes painting their faces as they ran off.

"Now then, where were we?" He asked, licking his lips in an attempt to seduce me.

"I've only just m-met you" I pointed out, making him groan.

He pulled back and chucked, flipping his hair from his face "Good point, maybe when we're married, and then we can have pretty little children!" He squealed, obviously trying to imitate a teenage girl.

I frowned "Not all girls act like that" I grumbled.

He looked at me widely "You have a promise ring though, that you wont lose your virginity till you're married" He pointed out, i quickly hid my hand behind my back.

"H-how did you notice that?!" I asked.

He turned away "Its kind of obvious how, i've been holding your hand practically the whole morning" He told me, walking off "Theres still the covered area and the big yard to see"

I jumped "Theres another yard?! Is it prettier than this one?" I asked, bounding over to him.

"Not as pretty, theres not much grass" At that i groaned.

"I love nature" I told him, flinching when i felt his hand trace my waist "E-eh?! What are you-"

"Wow, that skirt really shows off your figure" He told me, snickering as my blush reappeared, he pulled my waist to him so i pressed against his chest tightly.

I stared up at his towering frame, but we were broken apart by a familiar voice.

"Dawn Berlitzia Hikari!" Mays voice scolded, i turned to find her and Paul walking to us.

I pushed against Drews chest "He started it!" I told her, but he wouldnt budge "Drew!" I squeaked.

Paul grumbled something, looking at me "Troublesome"

My mouth hung agape "WHAT?! ITS HIM! NOT ME!" Drew let go of me, winking.

"Dawny-Chan! Lets go see the Cohors" He said childishly, dragging me past May and Paul.

"Uhh, bye May! and, ummm Paul!" I called to them.

Ugghh, god, why did i get such a flirtatious person to show me around?


	9. Caught you - 9

**[Mays POV]**

"Paul! Wait up!" I cried, almost tripping over my feet as i struggled to keep next to him "What is your problem?!"

He grunted and looked away, not bothering to answer me.

I huffed, grabbing his arm, he swung his head sharply to face me "Listen to me!" I yelled at him, chuckling sheepishly as he glared holes into me.

"No" He said simply, tugging his arm away from me easily, his eyes landing on something.

I turned to what he was looking at to find Dawn with her arms on Drews chest, their bodies tightly pressed together, Drews face pulled into a smirk.

"Dawn Berlitzia Hikari!" I yelled to her, my face angered by the close proximity of her and Drew.

"He started it!" She begged, pushing her hands against his chest "Drew!"

"Troublesome" I turned to Paul, who had spoken, his expression a mixture of confusion and amusment.

Dawn stared at me and Paul, wide eyed and her mouth open "WHAT?! ITS HIM! NOT ME!" She shouted over to us, Drew winked at Dawn.

Drew grabbed Dawns "Dawny-Chan! Lets go see the Cohors" He squealed, pulling her past us both.

She turned around "Uhh, bye May! and, ummm Paul!" She called back to us.

I raised an eyebrow and stared at Paul "What was that about?" I asked.

He grunted, turning and walking away again, i grumbled.

"Dont start this again!" I yelled, grasping his arm again, which he growled at.

He turned around, his eyes filled with anger "God! Cant you go with one of your friends?!" He hissed, i jumped back a little at his harshness, before puffing my chest out.

"Excuse me for getting in your way! But i dont know where im going!" I growled back at him.

A scowl once again formed onto his face "Cant have that now can we?"

He walked off again, pushing me off him without a second thought, i squeaked as he did.

"Are you coming or not?" He called back to me, obviously annoyed by how long this conversation was taking.

"Yes!" I hissed, walking to his side and huffing as we ignored each other the rest of the way.


	10. Getting to know you - 10

**[Misty's POV]**

I sighed as Ash hummed happily as we walked along the corridors or school, at one point i swore i saw Paul and May arguing, but that thought was pushed aside as Ash started talking to me.

"So Mist, tell me a bit about yourself"

I raised an eyebrow, but decided to answer his curiosity "Hmm, well... I have three sisters?"

He jumped "Sisters?! What are they like?" He asked, i gave him a look of confusion before shaking myself from my daze.

So i decided to use three of the best fit words "Bitchy, Slutty and Snotty"

He frowned "Thats not nice..." He mumbled, his smile returning "You're lucky, i dont have any siblings"

Shaking my head i coughed awkwardly at the situation i had gotten myself into, if my sisters hear about what i say about them behind their backs, i wouldn't hear the end of it "Its not that great" I said honestly.

His frown deepened "Reallyyyy~?"

I nodded softly, but had the decency to blush as his face came closer to mine "What are you d-doing?"

He pulled back, a happy smile on his face "You smell nice" He pointed out.

I gave him a weird look, which he instantly caught onto.

"Berries! You smell like berries!" He told me, pointing a finger at me "Obviously" He chuckled nervously "Do you wear berry perfume?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head "No?"

"Gahh!" He grasped my wrist "Nevermind, we dont have much time!"

"Time for what exactly?" I asked, my blush returning as the heat of his hand ran up my arm.

He didn't answer for for a few moments "The bell is going to go in a second" Looking around, he groaned in frustration "I dont like being in crowded places" He admitted.

I stayed silent and let him drag me along, till we came into a small trailer just outside the actual school building "This is the dance room, people arnt allowed in here while its break, and it seems there wasn't a lesson going on in here anyway"

I sat down on a wooden bench, Ash sitting down next to me, smiling brightly as he pulled out his phone "Ah, sorry, its Paul" He stood back up and wandered outside "Hi Paul-Sempai"

I raised an eyebrow at what he said, but decided it was rude to intrude on conversation, so i just twiddled with my thumbs patiently.

"Sorry about that Mist" Ash said sweetly "Your friends have swapped tour guides"

I sweat dropped "I would hardly call you tour guides..." I mumbled.

"Oh by the way, did Miss Roberts tell you, we're your tutors too!" He cried with glee, plopping himself back down next to me.

My eye twitched, him? My tutor? Hell no! Im not having my education go down because of his-

"What was that Mist?" He asked, i raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say anything Ash" He tensed up a little, shaking his head and giving a reassuring smile.

"O-of course you didn't! I was just testing you!"

I groaned, i hope this is all over soon, no offense to Ash, but i dont want to spend my first school day with a guy i have just met, i want to meet other girls...

No, im straight...

Idiots!


	11. Changing Tour Partners - 11

**[Dawns POV]**

As soon as we got outside, Drew snaked his arms around my waist "Where were we?"

"Uh" A blush arose to my face, which Drew chuckled at.

"I dont think 'Uh' was where we were at Dawny-Chan" He teased, placing his chin atop my shoulder and nuzzling his face into my neck "Mmm, you're scent is intoxicating" He groaned.

I blushed harder "Drew-Kun, you need to show me around!" I cried out quietly.

He grumbled, pulling himself away from me "Very well, here is the big yard"

I looked around, frowning as i found that it was just concrete and stone "Oh, i thought it would be greener"

"You like the color green?" Drew asked, raising an eyebrow.

I blushed as i realized something "Dont get too ahead of yourself!"

"Can Dawn Berlitzia Hikari, Drew Hayden, Maya Maple and Paul Shinji come to Reception please" A booming voice called out, i realized it was the speakers.

Drew rubbed his temples "Uggh, guess we have to go"

His hand wrapped around my wrist, making me blush slightly as he softly pulled me through the school building, till we came into a room of the colors grey and green, Paul and May were already there, we walked over to them slowly.

"Whats going on?" Drew asked, raising his eyebrow at Paul, who scowled deeper.

Paul grasped my other wrist and pried Drew off me, to which he frowned "Miss Roberts wants me to show troublesome around, you will be showing sky eyes here around"

"Whats that supposed to mean?!" Me and May yelled at the same time, Paul dragged me away "Aggh"

He growled "Do you need to make such a fuss?"

Poker faced, i stared at him, looking down at my wrist "Uhm"

"I have no interest in you, dont think of this as a sign of intimacy. I just want to hurry this up" He told me quickly, knowing what i was thinking.

I sighed "At least you're not on me every five seconds like Drew"

"On you?" He looked around "He went that far in half an hour?"

I groaned "Obviously not" I was about to tell him what i actually meant when he suddenly stopped, making me crash into his back with a thud "Whats wrong"

"You wasn't paying attention to your surroundings" He said bluntly, ignoring the fact that i had hurt my chest from bumping into him.

"Nggh" My hand flew to my chest, i rubbed it slightly, wincing as i did so. What can i say? Girls do have very vulnerable chest areas...

"You really shouldn't be feeling yourself in front of me" His scowl pulled into a smirk "If i was a perverted guy, i would take it as an opening"

I thought about what he meant before it clicked "I-im not feeling myself!" I cried "It hurt when i crashed into you"

He raised an eyebrow, smirk still present on his face "Where did you hurt?" He looked at me, his eyes dark "Here?" He touched just above my breast, making me yelp in shock, he tutted "Thats not good, i seemed to have hurt you really bad"

I blushed darkly "Nya" I hid my face with my hands making him chuckle.

"Dont worry" He put his hands in his pockets, his scowl returning "I would rather do good in my education, than to get funny with girls. Its just fun to tease"

I stared at him.

"What?" He asked, his silver eyes baring into my ocean ones.

Giggling i prodded his chest with my index finger "You have very pretty eyes"

He growled "Thanks for the compliment troublesome, now, i wouldn't like to waste any more time"

He quickly walked off, leaving me to stroll behind him "MY NAME IS DAWN! D-A-W-N DAWN!" I yelled.

Paul shook his head "Whatever"


	12. Why not? - 12

**[May's POV]**

I walked alongside Drew, who seemed to be deep in thought.

Looking around i sighed quietly, making him look to me and raise an eyebrow.

"Am i boring you?" He asked politely, making me jump.

"N-no! Its j-just an awkward atmosphere f-for me!"

He smiled and looked around "Im just wondering why Miss Roberts swapped the pairs" He admitted, looking down at me.

I blushed as his Emerald eyes burned into my Sky blue ones, puffing out my cheeks i prodded him in the chest "Whats wrong with me?" I asked angrily.

He chuckled softly "June, i see nothing wrong with you, im just curious"

I widened my eyes "I-its May!" I cried out, making his laughter stronger "S-s-st-stop laughing!" I demanded.

Drew stopped a few seconds after and ran a hand through my chestnut hair making my blush intensify "You really are funny airhead" He smirked as he looked down at my now pouting expression, putting his finger on my lips he leaned forward so our noses were almost touching, feeling lightheaded as i felt his hot breath on my lips "And cute..."

"I-i-"

"Lets go while classes are on"

"Eh?!" I realized he had moved away and was walking down the corridor "W-wait Drew!" I cried, hoping he would let me catch up.

Drew slowed down a little, allowing me to walk beside him "If i didn't know any better, i would of thought you liked me" He flicked his hair, a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

I growled "You are so full of shit" My body trembled at the look he gave me.

"Oh, am i now?" He asked, pressing his body as close as possible to mine "Ah, you dont mean that"

I looked down to find that i had nowhere to look, which didn't have Drew in the picture "Uh" The bridge of my nose turned pink making him chuckle "Do you do this to every girl you see?" I asked.

He shook his head "No, only pretty ones"

"W-wait, what?" I stuttered, not thinking i heard right, but he confirmed his sentence with a seductive wink.

Moving away from me slowly he thought about something "I feel sorry for Dawn" He closed his eyes "美しい女性が殺人事件に関与したくない、私は血の完全なライブ。これらの変更、または、生と死の彼らの見解に応じて変更されています。ミスティ···マヤ、そして夜明け -"

My eyes widened, _'Maybe hes having a Japanese moment?' _"Wow, i didn't know Japanese could sound so pretty..."

He froze "What i said was not pretty, just... Uggh, dont bother Paul, Ash and I too much" He told me.

I frowned "I dont get why..." Sighing i added "Okay"


	13. Spiders are cute? - 13

**[Misty's POV]**

I slightly raised an eyebrow at Ash, who smiled at me "So Dawn is with Paul now, and Drew with May?"

He nodded his head "I just said that, is something wrong?"

I blinked a few times "No" I said bluntly "Is there a lesson going on in here next period?" I asked, looking around the small space.

Ash nodded "Yeah, we best get going to the music rooms, we're allowed there as long as there are not instrumental lessons going on, or an exam" He told me, standing up and offering his hand to me, which i gladly took, dipping me head in thanks.

He slowly walked to the door, looking back at me "Uhm..." He hesitantly opened the door "Ladies first?"

Smiling slightly i walked past him "Thanks" I thanked, waiting for him to walk beside me "May i ask you something?"

Ash tilted his head cutely "Sure Mist, what is it?" He asked, a faint tint of pink, dusting the bridge of my nose as the nickname rolled off his tongue naturally.

"How long have you been in this school?" I asked, blinking my cerulean eyes a few times "Miss Roberts told me that you only came in last year"

He continued walking, poker faced "Uhm"

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly, watching as he just walked forwards.

"Uhm" He opened his mouth to say something else "Ah..."

"Ash?"

"P-Paul said i shouldn't tell anyone about our h-his-history..." He stuttered, twiddling his fingers nervously, refusing to look at me "Are you mad?"

My mouth formed a line "Why would i be mad at you for not wanting to tell me, its your choice" I reassured.

He let a breath of relief escape his mouth, before smiling softly at me as a child would when happy "I'm glad, i don't like people being angry" He admitted, blinking a few times "Misty, are you okay?"

I raised an eyebrow "Why wouldn't i be?" I asked.

Ash stared at me "You're all red, should i take you to the nurse?" He told me, i didn't even realize i was blushing!

Quickly my hands flew to my cheeks, feeling the warmth of them made my blush intensify "I-I, no! I'm f-fine!"

Ash gave me a worried look; His chocolate eyes looking deep into my cerulean ones "If you say so..." He mumbled "Come on! We're almost there!"

My head flew around, looking at the area, shit! I forgot to memorize the area!

I noticed we were walking down a long hallway; Clean walls and floor. Two oak wood doors were ahead of us, to the left a couple of classes, to our right, unisex toilets and a store room, another oak door accompanying.

"You must be glad you're missing out on lessons" I said, mesmerized by the almost a hundred year old building, how could it stay this clean?

Ash rubbed the back of his head, in turn, messing up his already messy hair "Actually i don't care for history..." He told me, a sheepish smile plastered onto his face.

"Why? I love history!"

"That must be why you chose it as your option... GCSE history is really hard, never mind the A levels" His face screwed up, as if doubting his sentence, i ignored it though and kept walking along with him slowly.

My eyes fixated on his now concerned face "Are you okay? You seem nervous" I pointed out, making him jump.

"Never mind... I'm just a really secretive person" He stated, looking at me, before his gaze wandered downwards to my neck, his eyes widened "Um..." I noticed him take a strong gulp.

I turned away from him for a moment, feeling kind of awkward since his eyes were roaming my neck "W-what subjects h-have you taken for GCSE and A levels?" I stuttered, making him pull his gaze away.

"Oh..." He thought for a moment "All science subjects... Um... English culture and... History?" He sweatdropped, rubbing the back of his neck, his chocolate eyes closed as he chuckled "Yeah... You?"

"Chemistry, English culture and literature, History and uh..." I tried to remember the last one, i had it in my head but it decided to fly away "Dammit... Can't remember. Its a strange subject, thats all i know"

"Myths and Legends?" He asked, reading my expression.

A bright smile painted its way onto my face "Thats it! May and Dawn chose it too!"

He grunted lightly "Myths and Legends shouldn't be a subject" He turned a corner, his eyes closed "Not like they exist"

"Its better than Physics and Biology" I stated, looking away from him, frowning "I believe in Myths and Legends..." I whispered.

"It doesn't account to any jobs unless you want to have a job as a psycho, and how can they exist?" He asked, opening one eye and raising an eyebrow.

My mouth opened to say something, but i quickly closed it "I dont believe in all Myths and Legends! God!" I huffed "Just... Warewolves, Witches, Vampires and Lycans... Maybe Ghosts" I told him, he quickly stepped infront of me.

"Vampires eh?" He asked curiously "Why do you believe in vampires?"

"Is that all you heard! I said others too! Yet you jump out with vampires! I don't know! Its just the thought that maybe the world needs some human formed leeches of some sort!" I yelled, before quieting down and staring at his confused and hurt expression, which disappeared as he turned.

"Oh..." He said simply, a tinge of regret ran through me as he walked off "I was just curious Mist"

"Ahhh! Wait Ash! I didn't mean to-"

"Sure you didn't" He turned to me, his eyes hard and cold "You didn't have to say that" He glared at me, looking as if he wanted to kill.

"Say what? Vampires are leeches?" I asked, tilting my head as he gritted his teeth "Why does that bother you?"

"Because- Everyone is equal, maybe they have a bad past and was forced into a vampire?!" He supposed harshly, his eyes meeting mine, i swore i saw a red glint in them, but i ignored that and stared back at him with he same intensity.

"Maybe you should read supernatural books! Im only saying what was written on it!" I stormed off, ignoring the calls i got from Ash as he ran after me.

"I said i dont like angry people Mist!"

"Piss off Ash! You bug the hell outta me!" On that note i jumped as a spider skidded across the ground and in my path, i let a scream escape my mouth "Aggh! Don't eat me!" I begged, running backwards and crashing into Ash "Im sorry! Just kill it! Kill it with fire!"

Ash stared at the spider for a moment "But its cute..."

"Kill it Ash! It will mate and have little eggs that will hatch into a hundred more of them! Just kill it and help the world!" I squeaked as the spider started crawling towards us "No!" He wrapped his arms around me, as if telling me to calm down.

"God Mist, chill..."

"No!" I flailed in his arms "Kill it!"

With a soft sigh Ash let go of me and stepped towards the spider, letting it crawl onto his hand "See? Its nice" He held his hand out to me, i let off a high pitched wail and ran down the hall, speeding past Drew and May, and quite possibly Dawn and Paul "Noooooo!"

I crashed into a wall, with a loud thud "Dammit..." I mumbled weakly as the world spun around me.

"Misty!" Ash's cry came, within a few moments he was beside me "Aggh! You're bleeding!"

I squeaked "S-Spider!"

"Its gone Mist, i put it out the window!" His hand reached to my forehead and pulled it away to find it stained red with blood, he stared at it for a moment.

"Ash..." I whispered, the last thing i saw were his eyes, which seemed to be red, stupid blood...

Oh wait...

Nevermind...

**Finally! Another chapter finished! **

**Sorry for not updating recently, i have things going on DX I promise i will make it up to you all! **

**Bye! Till next time! x**


	14. What lies behind that door? - 14

**[Dawns POV]**

Dawns large blue eyes darted around the hallways, a sigh escaping her mouth.

_'Where the hell did Paul go?'_ She inwardly asked herself.

She quickly carried myself to continue walking, she was near the music rooms, and if she remembered correctly, then that means she was close to the LRC.

Smiling to herself at such an important memory, she steadily made my way in the direction of the LRC. When a sickly smell hit her nose "Ew" she said in disgust, scrunching up her nose.

Curiosity pulled her to follow the scent, it seemed to grow stronger, so strong, Dawn had to cover both nose and mouth to stop from puking.

_'That smell... Its nauseating...' _She thought disgustedly to herself, stifling a cough that tried to crawl out of her throat.

Suddenly, Dawns face came into contact with something hard and cold, she let out a meager squeak and rubbed her nose "Ow" she groaned, looking up to what she had walked into "Huh?"

It was a silver door with a small amount of red paint barely covering the metal of the door. It looked as if someone had clawed the paint off the door since small scratches were visible.

She brought her hand to her nose as the scent filled her nose, stronger than before, she gagged slightly "I-its coming from in t-t-th-ther-there?" She stuttered in slight fear and anticipation, though she couldn't move, her legs kept her in that place. Simply staring at the door, as if something was pulling her in, but, she couldn't! She might not be allowed in there! What if-

"Troublesome girl, why did you run off" Paul's cold voice asked her, she suddenly snapped out of her abstraction, turning and glaring at the plum haired boy.

Folding her arms she huffed, turning her face away from him "I was going to the LRC" She then grumbled under her breath "Before the door appeared and blocked my way"

Paul seemed to hear though and turned his attention to the rectangular piece of metal that sat behind her, he stood staring at the door for a few moments "You shouldn't be here" He said quickly, his scowl which was already on his face, growing, his eyes narrowed.

"I said i was going to the LRC, and you was the one to run off" Dawn sneered, though she noted he didn't like it when she talked back as he grasped her wrist and pulled her to face him.

Paul's heat seemed to grow in anger, it radiating off his body, as he bit his lip "Don't you dare talk to me like that" He growled, letting go of Dawns wrist which was growing redder by the second.

She flinched at his tone, nodding softly.

Dawn wasn't the best at arguing and defending herself. But she could do it if she wanted to, but this is Paul. She couldn't match the dangerous look in his eyes, or the way he speaks, in all her days.

Dawn stifled a gulp as he whipped his head away from her "I didn't run off, i was behind you" He pointed out, walking off.

Oh right, she forgot to check behind her? He he he?

"Are you coming, or do i have to drag you?" Paul asked, turning to her once more, his silver eyes deep with something she couldn't put her finger on.

Dawn nodded quickly "O-oh! Coming!" She ran to catch up with Paul.

Though one thing lingered on her mind.

What was behind that door?

Her thoughts were thrown out of the window as she stared up at Paul's irritated expression "Sorry" She whispered, playing with her small yet long fingers.

Paul turned his eyes to her for a single moment before looking away "Its nothing" He then looked to her wrist "Sorry too" He added. His hand ran through his long hair, pushing it out of his face, and pulling his gaze away from her once again.

They walked on for a few minutes, she opened her mouth to speak multiple times, but couldn't think of what to say "Uh, I-"

"I'm hungry"

Dawn blinked her eyes, looking back up to Paul, to find he had stopped in his tracks, and was looking at Dawn with a pained, hungry expression "Eat then?"

Paul silently choked on his words, he clenched his knuckles, so hard they turned white "No, i'll wait till lunch" He said quietly.

Dawn raised an eyebrow, slowly walking towards him, that look in his eyes... She's sure she had seen it before.

_'The way you thrash around is very, very tempting' _A low husky whisper filled her mind.

_'N-no! S-s-stop it!' _Another voice fought back.

Without stopping, she was in front of Paul, staring at him with question "W-what-"

"I said i'll eat at lunch, don't worry about me" He growled softly, walking the way they were once going.

Dawn looked to his retreating figure, sapphire eyes full of confusion, fear and nervous anticipation. She quickly turned and ran after him, linking her arm with his.

"What are you implying?" He asked in a monotone voice.

Dawn smiled brightly "Don't let hunger make you grumpy" She suddenly reached out to his face and tugged at the corners of his lips "Be, happy!"

Paul stood, not knowing what to do as she ripped apart his face with her hands. **(Ripped apart is a bit strong Paul XD)**

"Why don't you smile?" Dawn asked, suddenly giving up on what she was doing.

Paul stared at her "Maybe you should give me something to smile about" He said blandly, stuffing his hands into his pockets "Or i'll help you make me- both of us smile"

Dawn raised an eyebrow "What do you-" Sudden realization hit her, a dark blush crept over the bridge of her nose "Gah! Paul! No!" She squeaked shyly, hiding her face beneath her hands.

The plum haired boy smirked in satisfaction, though he gritted his teeth as his gaze landed on her neck. Smooth, soft neck... It would be a shame if someone were to puncture it with something.

Paul shook the thought from his head and looked away from her "Do you know your way back to form?" He asked.

Dawn took her face from her hands and nodded "I guess?"

"I'll see you there at break, no lessons are going on in that room for the rest of the day." He told her, walking off, leaving Dawn standing in the hallways by herself.

She shrugged and looked around, wait, where is she again?

This is going to take a while.


	15. I hate him so much - 15

**[With May and Drew]**

Painful silence lingered in the air.

"I preferred Dawn-Chan" He mumbled, knowing she could hear.

Feeling a rush of anger hit her she growled, her fists clenching "Whats wrong with me?!" She asked in a state of rage, after almost ten minutes of silence he decides to break it like that?!

Drew humphed and flicked his hair from his eyes "Everything, airhead" He replied with a grin. Oh how she'd love to smash that pretty little face in with a hammer...

"Then why don't you go find Dawn and tell her your, lets say, infatuation?" May tapped my chin, trying her best to keep her anger to a minimum. Believe it or not, it really hurts when people say things like these. Even if they don't seem to be that big of a deal.

Drew's grin just grew "Go ahead, you might start something," He told her smugly, walking off "I'm going to go find Paul and Ash, find your own way around school."

With that he left, not even looking back to say bye.

It hurt so much... And she didn't even know why it hurt as much as it did. Looking away a little, May let a soft sigh pass her lips "Guess I'll go find Dawn or Misty," She mumbled, clasping her hands together and walking somewhere, anywhere, hoping she would find her two friends.

"May! I need your help!" A desperate voice called out, making her turn to its inhabitant, which belonged to a tall guy who was fairly tanned, messy raven hair sticking up everywhere and had deep chocolate orbs for eyes. I recognized the person to be Misty's tutor and guide, Ash.

Blinking her sky blue eyes she stared at the boy "Is something up? Where's Misty?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows at the possibility of him leaving Misty as Drew left her.

Ash bit his lip before grasping the brunettes wrist "Are you good with blood?" He asked quickly, dragging her down the hallway.

"Uhm, i'm not the best with blood," She admitted.

Ash breathed sharply through his nose "Then I suggest you don't look for too long," He told her, turning a corner and stopping, looking away "There."

May raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what she was looking at since the corridor was so dark, once her eyes adjusted to the dark she opened her mouth to let a scream out, though Ash quickly slapped his hand over her mouth, silencing her, she let out a muffled squeak "Shush! People are in lessons!" He hissed quietly into her ear.

Out of fear she nodded quickly, coughing as he pulled his hand away, running over to Misty. Blood streamed down her forehead, rolling down her cheeks and dripping onto both her and the floor.

May's head whipped to Ash "Why didn't you try to stop the blood?!" She whispered angrily. Thinking about how he could leave her in such a state.

Ash's eyes widened "I-I'm not good around blood, I needed t-to find someone more reliable..." He told her, looking away once again, biting his lip hard, his hands clenching into fists so tight they turned white.

The brunette frowned, feeling guilty for thinking her earlier thoughts "Do you have anything I can use to stop the bleeding?" She asked, looking towards the raven haired boy.

"A-ah... Here..." He stuttered, his hand falling out in front of him, some sort of cloth clenched in his hand.

May smiled softly at the slightly hemophobic boy, taking the cloth from his hand and dipping her head to him in thanks, dabbing at Misty's forehead with the cloth "Wow, she's bleeding bad..."

"She ran into the wall," He told May, still looking away from the scene.

The girl looked up, wincing as she saw a tiny dent in the wall, though she knew the walls were weak and such from age, she knew it might of cracked her skull, placing her hand on her bloody head, she felt around the skull, looking for any irrationality. Luckily there was none. But she knew Misty must of hit hard from the slight blood splatter against the wall, oh wait let me rephrase that, small beads of blood were trickling down the wall, she was lucky her skull hadn't been smashed in.

"Misty has a way of getting injured... On the first day, how did she run into the wall and do this much?"

Ash then turned his attention to May, as if forgetting about the bleeding girl, his eyes transfixed on May "Spider... I-I didn't know she had A-Arachnophobia."

"Meh," May continued dabbing at the bloody wound "She's had worse things happen to her after coming to contact with spiders."

The raven haired boy and the brunette haired sky eyed girl jumped slightly as a groan emitted from Misty's small mouth "Uggh."

"Misty, are you okay?" May asked, looking at the slightly older girl with concern.

Misty opened her cerulean eyes, her gaze instantly landing on May "I-I- Ow! T-T-That h-hurts!" She hissed, grabbing May's wrist and pushing it away.

May smiled, despite the way Misty was acting "There Ash, that's how its done, take care Misty."

Quickly she walked away from the two, giggling quietly as she heard the curious mumbles going on between them both as she disappeared.

Oh how she ships them both~

* * *

**Ohhh! Yush!**

**Another chapter, yay! **

**Sorry for not posting these author comments, I felt as if you all didn't need them, but i've decided to start putting these down. **

**So, If you have any questions or stuff, maybe even ideas, i'm open! Just make sure to do them in a PM, I like being PM'ed **

**Review please, most appreciated!**

**Sapphy~ x**


	16. Death to all who awaken - 16

**Haii~**

**All you who read the author's notes/comments, I would just like to recommend an anime if you like vampires... smexy ones ;)**

**Diabolik Lovers, seriously though, there are some amazing fanfics on it too! So much shipping ^-^**

**It would be cool if you checked the anime out, it truly is catching up to pokémon on favourites XD **

**To the chapter! x**

* * *

**[Misty]**

Black, Just black... I hate black...

Hearing voices, Misty tried to open her eyes, but found it useless, like they were stuck.

The ginger haired girl groaned, now finding the strength to open her Cerulean eyes, her gaze instantly landing on May as she jumped slightly. "I-I- Ow! T-T-That h-hurts!" She hissed, pushing May's hand away, making May smile for some odd reason.

"There Ash, that's how its done, take care Misty," May quickly walked away making me and Ash watch her retreating figure.

Misty rubbed her cheek. "What was that about?" The red head asked curiously, looking to the raven haired boy.

The chocolate eyed boy shrugged, walking over to her and kneeling down where May was before. "Some of the blood has cleared away."

Misty felt her forehead, wincing as she ran a finger over a large wound. "That h-hurts!" She whined.

Ash frowned "Do you want me to take you to your dorm?" He asked kindly, his eyebrows furrowed. A hand held out in front of him.

Misty's eyes wandered to his hand. Smiling, she took it, wobbly standing up, Ash helping her. "What corridor is your dorm in?"

Misty thought for a moment. "Uhm... I can't remember... Its right at the end of the hall to our form, i guess."

Ash nodded "Crystal Tiger Lily?" His thoughts rushed to something most unexpected. "You know, that dorm is apparently haunted."

"Haunted?" Misty stared at the raven haired boy, her cerulean eyes deep with interest.

Ash scratched his cheek as they started walking. Looking back to her every few moments to see if she was okay. "Yeah... But I don't want to give you nightmares... So-"

"I'm interested, tell me!" She whined. "Please!"

Ash gave a sigh of defeat. "Well. I can't remember the whole story, but I'll try to remember as much as I can."

The boys face twisted in thought. "Oh yeah... Uh... Around fifty or so years ago, there were four guys who lived in that dorm. I guess? Well... One of them were killed in a fire that overtook the school, Gary I think his name was." He stopped walking and opened a door to the side, which Misty assumed to be the nurses office. We both sat down on a chair, waiting for the nurse.

"Well, the other three, being the idiots they were, decided to try and resurrect him. Obviously this is impossible. The three of them performed a spell, they didn't know the consequences of this though. But they did bring him back, semi alive. They transformed his mortal body into one of an immortal, a vampire." Pausing, he took a deep breath. "Gary didn't like to be around the other three though, and told his best friend Silver. Who was one of the three to resurrect him. Gary told Silver that he was going to have to stay away from them, so he didn't cause them any harm."

Misty stared at him with interest. Not seeming to be able to stop listening to what was being said.

"By the way, the dorm wasn't called Crystal Tiger Lily then. It was actually called 'DTAWA', want to know what that stands for?" Misty couldn't help but nod, though a certain fear ran through her as Ash grabbed her wrist and pulled it forwards, so his face was right in front of hers. Snarling slightly, Ash growled. "Death to all who awaken."

Misty trembled. "W-Why are you-"

"I'm only joking with ya Mist!" Ash chuckled.

"T-T-That was all a l-lie?!"

Ash stopped laughing and looked to the ginger haired girl, poker faced. "Actually no, the story was true."

"T-Then what happened to them?" Misty asked, staring at the raven haired boy.

Ash ran a hand through his hair, looking uncertain about something. "W-well they-"

"Oh my what happened here?"

Both teens turned to the door, where a young woman with blonde hair and jade eyes was looking to them, worry upon her face. "I tripped and fell?" Misty looked down, embarrassed by her answer.

The nurse looked unsure, though walked over to Misty, placing a hand on her forehead and turning to Ash "Its best you go to class or find your friends sweetie, this is going to take a while, okay?"

Ash frowned, his eyebrows furrowed, giving a glance to Misty, he nodded softly. Pulling himself out the door "Bye Mist..."

"Bye Ash." He left quickly.

_So much for getting the rest of the story!_ Misty thought bitterly, turning to the nurse, who had pulled something out of her bag, squeaking as she saw it to be a needle.

"Don't worry sweetie, this will numb the area so I can disinfect the wound and stitch it." She assured, walking towards Misty, who backed away.

_Well thanks for leaving me Ash..._

* * *

**I feel dead bad for not updating sooner DX **

**Sorry!**

**Dum dee dum, hopefully the next chapter will be same time next week, though I can't make any promises :/**

**Hope you've enjoyed the chapter!**

**Sapphy~ x**


	17. Never judge a book by its cover -17

**I don't have much to say today, so i'll just hurry onto the chapter. Though I will tell you one thing. My thinking song for any supernatural fanfiction I have, is the song 'Unlimited Blood' From Diabolik Lovers. **

**It may help you as well, it gives me that sorta... Oh yeah! Fuck what people think about this fanfiction. Feeling XD**

**Also, I've realized how long one day is on this fanfic DX Its been like 14 chapters since the start of the day XD So this will skip a day, then the next chapter a few days and so on :P **

**Anyway! To the chapter!**

* * *

**[Dawn]**

Dawn entered form, a breath of relief passing her lips. Jumping slightly as she found she wasn't alone.

"Why hello Dawny-Chan!" The bluenette slowly turned to the voice, finding Ash, Drew and Paul sitting at the back. Suddenly feeling conscious she squeaked in discomfort.

Hiding her face behind her hands, she pleaded. "Don't look at me!"

Multiple chuckles filled the room "Hey, no need to be shy around us," Ash's playful voice told her, feeling a little more confident, she removed her hands. "You can come sit with us!"

Nodding softly, Dawn walked over, sitting down softly, refusing eye contact with any of them.

"Do you know where Airhead is Dawny-Chan?" Drew asked smoothly, lifting her chin with one of his fingers. Emerald eyes deep. A smirk plastered onto his well structured face.

Dawn shook her head, pulling herself away from Drew. "You're mean..." She mumbled, turning slightly to Paul. Who had his head turned away, breathing deeply through his nose, scowling. The girl quickly averted her gaze to Ash. "Where's Misty?" She asked.

Ash swallowed, seeming unsure about something. "Uh... The wall... Attacked her? Eheheh?"

Raising an eyebrow, Dawn decided not to start an argument or a conversation involving Misty. Since she knew that if Misty found out people were talking about her behind her back, she would throttle the person.

A growl rumbled in Paul's throat. "I wish I could just die sometimes..." Standing, he plucked earphones from his ears. Which Dawn didn't notice before now. "Don't mind me, I just need something to... Drink." He quickly left, leaving Dawn dumbfounded, whilst Drew and Ash sat in silence, looking down at whatever was in front of them.

Drew cleared his throat. "Anyways... Uh, so how are you and Paul getting along?" Drew asked, now looking up from what he was looking at, which was a pencil.

The small girl forced a smile onto her lips. "Fine, you and May?"

A chuckle slipped Drew's lips. "Guess I could say the same." His interest was soon diverted to Ash, who was now smiling like a lunatic. "What the fuck is up with you?"

Ash snickered. "Ahahah... Don't you think the three would look pretty dripping in red?" He asked, Dawn gave him a confused stare. "Do you agree Dawn?"

Dawn merely flinched. "I guess?"

"Ash..." Drew warned. "Don't even think about it."

The raven haired boy gave Drew a fanged smile, which Dawn shuddered at. "Don't worry Drew, humans nowadays are so thick~!" He sang, his eyes narrowing and his red tongue darting out to wet his lips ever so slightly as he looked to Dawn.

Drew quickly flicked the boy on the forehead. "Go, you're acting... Strange."

Ash seemed to jump back to reality. Looking away from Drew and Dawn in shame. "Ah... I'll go find Paul..."

Leaving the room, he gave one last glance to Dawn and mouthed 'sorry'.

The green haired boy that sat in front of her sighed, rubbing his temple. "At least Paul knows when to-" Once he remembered Dawn's presence, he stopped. "-Nevermind."

"Why are you all so... Different?"

"Excuse me?" Drew asked, horrified.

Dawn gasped as she realized how offensive it sounded. "N-No I didn't mean it in that way!" Fiddling with her fingers nervously, she read Drew's slightly calmer expression before continuing. "Y-You... The three o-of you act sorta... Weird."

Drew grunted. "That's mean." Even though he said that, to Dawn it seemed as though he didn't care much about it.

The bluenette stopped her fiddling, placing her hands down on the desk. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." Drew replied instantly, his eyes flashing to Dawn. Though when she noticed his reaction, his pupils narrowed as a loud growl sounded in his throat. "Curiosity killed the cat Dawn, you're the cat. Watch out for curiosity. It is dangerous if not handled correctly."

Drew stood. "Its best you get back to your dorm. Paul, Ash and I will be there by last bell." The blue haired girl nodded, turning around. Though she squeaked as Drew's lips hovered above her neck. "Curiosity can be tamed Dawn. I want you to try to tame it... I mean, him..." Without another word, the boy vanished.

Dawn stared at the open space in front of her. Bewildered as to what had just happened. "Curiosity?"

**[Later that day. Around 6 pm]**

The three girls sat in the small living room. Talking quietly about the day's events. Dawn gave a quick curious glance towards Misty, noticing the huge bump in her head. Though she decided not to say anything, as it might hurt her feelings. The bluenette's thoughts drifted to the days events. "Those three are really... Strange." She mumbled to herself, deciding to dismiss herself. Walking off to her room silently.

Misty and May didn't notice though, and continued to talk. Despite having limited conversing time. They decided to make use of the time though, talking about school and how things are. Jumping as a knock sounded at the door. Misty beamed. "The guys are here." Quickly, she turned towards May. Now noticing Dawn's disappearance, she stared at May in confusion. "Where's Dawn?"

The chestnut haired girl shrugged. "Don't ask me, I didn't see her leave." She scooped out some ice cream from her tub, licking it off the spoon. "If anywhere, she will be in her room."

Misty nodded, going over to the door to unlock and open it. Meeting up with the faces of Drew, Ash and Paul, who held different facial expressions. Drew, who was smirking. Ash who was smiling childishly and Paul who looked like he wanted to die that moment. Misty smiled, moving out of the doorway. "Come in."

The three walked in, looking around curiously. Drew instantly sat down next to May. To which she growled. "I was saving that seat for Paul." She told him, her eyes narrowed.

Misty sat back in her place. Ash instantly sat next to her. "Are you okay?" The raven haired boy asked, eyebrows knitted together. Chocolate eyes upon Misty's face, guilty with what had happened hours ago.

Misty smiled. "Its okay Ash, it doesn't hurt. Next time... Just try to be more considerate of what might scare me." She told him.

May turned to Paul. "Dawn's in her bedroom if you want to talk to her, her room is the white one over there." May nodded her head in the direction of Dawn's bedroom. Paul didn't seem like he was looking for Dawn or anything. But decided to go see her anyway. Knocking, he waited a few moments before slipping through into the room. Closing the door behind him. Everything went silent.

Drew rubbed his temple. "May, you just sent a hormone ridden teenage boy, into a hormone ridden teenage girls room. How dense are you?" The emerald eyed coordinator asked. Seeming to stare at the blue eyed girl.

May growled. "Dawn wouldn't let Paul do anything like that to her! From my time with Paul, he doesn't seem like the type to do them sorts of things anyway." May hissed.

Drew put his hands up in defense. "Sorry for caring. Sheesh."

* * *

**[Dawn in her room - Just as the guys arrived]**

Dawn closed the door to her room quietly. Walking over to her bed, sitting down on it softly. Threading a hand through her Midnight blue hair. Sighing softly, before falling backwards. Looking towards the ceiling for a few moments. Rolling over, she took a frame in her hands. Staring at the photo.

Attention was taken from her for a moment, as the faint knocking of the door echoed through her room. The sound of May and Misty talking entered her ears. The sapphire eyed girl frowned, sitting up again. Though lifting her legs onto the bed, so they lay at her side. "Wow... Its been six years already."

Dawn hugged the picture. "I just wish I could see you again..." She said softly. Pulling away and running her finder over the edges of the frame. Face twisted.

Suddenly. Dawn squeaked as a knock vibrated her door. Placing the photo on her bedside table, she muttered a small. "Come in."

Paul entered through the door. Closing it behind him, just as quiet as she did. "Hey." He greeted, standing at the doorway.

Dawn smiled weakly. "Hi."

The room was silent for a few seconds, until Paul (Unusually) decided to break it. "How are you?" He asked. Obviously not liking how he was the one beginning the conversation by the way he clenched his fists. The way his cold silver eyes seemed annoyed by his words. It was rather cute.

"I'm fine." The blue haired girl told him. "You can sit down if you want. You must feel awkward standing like that."

"I do, thank you for noticing." Paul walked over and sat beside her. The silence returned. Dawn felt unfair letting him create all the conversation. So she decided to create one herself.

Clearing her throat, she began. "So... You still hungry?" She asked. Knowing it was a stupid question, since he had obviously eaten recently.

"No." He told her. Almost irritated by her question, as it seemed offensive to him. "Are you hungry?" He asked in return.

Dawn shook her head. "No." The silence continued. Leaving Dawn to wonder what to try to converse about next. It was obvious that Paul wasn't one to talk. But it is best trying, right?

The small girl rested her chin in the palm of her hand, elbow atop her thigh. "So, you, Drew and Ash are friends?" She asked.

"Friends? I wouldn't say that." He told her. "I don't feel like talking about it." Dawn nodded, feeling as if it was a bad subject to come up with in the first place.

Paul turned his gaze to the girl beside him. "We have another day off tomorrow. So that we can get to know each other better. As tutors."

Dawn quickly took interest. "So, where are we meant to meet up for this... Tutoring?"

"Ash and Drew were hoping to Tutor May and Misty here. Though I don't know about you. We could either stay in your dorm or go to my dorm." He told her. Watching as her face twisted in thought.

Dawn didn't want to say anything really. Finding herself alone in her room with a guy already was hard for her. Since she was taught the way of a Lady. To stay as far away from guy's till she was twelve. Then to lose her virginity after marriage. The girl also didn't want him to know her room too well, since he could find some of her secret possessions. But thinking about it. If she went to Paul's dorm, it would mean staying in a dorm without her friends or Paul's. They would be completely alone.

The lavender haired boy took notice of her uncertainty. "I'm not the type of guy to get off with a girl as soon as he meets them. I respect your privacy and space. Would you feel better if we studied in the LRC?"

Dawn was taken back by his kindness. Never did she think he could be such a gentleman in her life, thinking he was just a cold hearted, perverted teenage boy. The midnight haired girl smiled softly. "Ahahah... Now that I know you won't try anything I feel a bit better. Its really up to you."

Paul, still feeling as if she was uneasy. Took her hand in his. "Eh? What's this?" Dawn asked. Staring at the conjoint hands with slight fear.

Feeling something flutter into her palm. Both of their hands slipped from each other. It was a piece of paper. To be precise, a piece of paper with Paul's number written down onto it. The handwriting was fine. As if written with a fountain pen. "Tell me over phone. Its getting late and curfew is in half an hour."

Dawn's expression faltered as she looked towards her wall clock.

_6:29_, it read. Paul stood up from sitting. Glancing back to Dawn, who looked like she was enjoying talking to him. Which surprised him.

"Oh by the way. Don't mention me being so nice to you to anyone. I felt sympathetic for you since you looked upset."

Dawn flinched, though she should of expected this. It was Paul after all. It was nice while it lasted though. "Okay. Won't tell a soul."

Paul walked over to the door. Giving one last look to Dawn. "See ya troublesome."

The girl was going to hiss her name out. Though something stopped her as he left. "Heh... Guess you shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

Looking back at the paper, breathed out softly. Though finding herself curious. The number seemed strange. In the corner was small writing. So small she couldn't make out most of the words.

"... Rabbit... Snow fields... Blood on my teeth... Captured..." She read out. The rest of the words were smudged into the paper. "Sounds like a song."

Dawn was able to make out the last few words. "You'll be safe with me."

Time seemed to pass by quickly as Dawn tried to figure out the song. Feeling as if she had heard the words before. After about ten minutes, she clicked her fingers. "That's it! I know i'm a wolf! Oh how I love Young Heretics!" Though she wasn't able to think about the meaning. "Meh. Paul must be one of telling his emotion by song. Guess I'll have to figure it out tomorrow."

The bluenette stood. Walking over to her wardrobe. Taking out pajamas, removing her uniform and slipping them on. Crawling into bed and setting her alarm. Lying on her side. The girl sighed. "Guess I'll have to try and make friends other than Misty and May... I can't keep dragging them with me." Her hands slipped under the pillows. making them push further upwards. Yawning, she covered her mouth with a hand.

Soon enough, she drifted off to sleep. Hugging the pillows tightly. The room shadowed with darkness.

* * *

**Watcha think? Good chapter? Ikarishipping? :D**

**Reviews appreciated ^-^ (As are views XD As long as you read I'm fine. Though I do like to have feedback so I know what I could improve on)**

**^ My English has improved thanks to my friend **Blubelles12345x **please do read her fanfictions :3 They are quite... Grammarous :D**

**Grammarous! Get it?! Bahahahah! **

**Im gonna die alone... :(**

**Well... Update next week! :D**

**I updated this early so I can give you a quicker chance to read~! **

**Cuz im kind like that XD B)**

**Bai!**

**Oh I do take requests. I'm also going to say one thing. This is not in any way, shape or form. Copied off **Waveripple of Team Sunrise**, storyline belongs to me. As you can tell by the prologue and such. Just because they have the same characters in and the same species. It is not going to be anything like **Hearts of the night**.**

**Well. Till next time! ^-^ Bai!~**

**Sapphy~ x**


	18. Whats up with him? - 18

**Meh... So tired =_=**

**Just hope this chapter is good...**

**Complete utter Sadist O.O **

**It will all be written in one night *sigh***

**As usual XD **

**To the chapter...**

* * *

**[May - In the morning]**

ZzZzZz...

"May! Get your ass outta bed now, Dawn's already left!"

The chestnut haired girl hid under her duvet. Mewling curses. "I'm so tired..." The sky blue eyed girl ignored Misty's shouting and pulled the quilt over her head. Enjoying the warmth that filled her body as she curled into a fetal position.

"Fine! Drew's coming over later, I'll give him the keys to get in. See ya May." The clicking of a door was heard. Drew's coming over? Nah, that grasshead wouldn't bother. He would rather be with 'oh-so-amazing' Dawn!

May froze in her thoughts. Was she jealous? Jealous of Dawn?! That can't be!

Whining, the girl tried her best to get back to sleep.

* * *

"Airhead~?"

Grumbling. The said girl rolled over. Ignoring following calls. That was until she was roughly pushed off her bed and onto the ground. Resulting in her to release a cry of shock, hitting the floor with a resounding thud.

"Now now Airhead~ Don't act like you wasn't expecting it." A horribly familiar voice sang. May stood, her legs wobbling slightly from the adrenaline that ran through her veins. The girl was surely stunned by the push.

Growling deeply. The sky blue eyed girl narrowed her gaze at a pleased looking Drew. "I fucking hate you."

The viridescent haired boy winked at the irritated girl. "Love you too." Looking her up and down. The green haired teen raised an eyebrow "Why aren't you changed?" He asked.

The girl folded her arms. "I just woke up. Do you expect me to be changed?"

"Yes." Drew stared at her. "Its ten in the morning. Yet you're still in your sleeping attire." His expression was serious. "Change, Now." He ordered.

May grumbled. "What if I don't want to?"

"My my, are we being rebellious?" He asked. "Come on, get changed."

But May didn't, she crossed her arms stubbornly. "First, I don't have to do what you say. Second, you're here. I'm not getting changed in front of you."

Drew growled. "I don't give a shit if you don't do what I say, because if you don't get your ass into clothes right now. I will personally dress you myself. Now hurry the fuck up."

Taken aback by his sudden irritation. May found herself fixated to the spot, though she really wanted to move as Drew made his way around to her. His emerald eyes dangerously thin. Drew suddenly grabbed hold of her wrist. "私が言うように行います." He hissed.

"But you're here." The girl found it in her courage to defy him once again. Though she didn't really know why he was so pissed off in the first place. "Why are you acting like- Gah!" A screech passed May's lips as she was suddenly pushed down onto her bed. Drew atop her, hands pinned above her head.

May's breathing became hard and shaky as his hands went to her night shirt. Undoing the buttons. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"I told you I would do as I said. Now shut up, before I do something worse than undress you." Growling loudly, he unbuttoned the last of the buttons. Laughing to himself. "That look of horror on your face. Is quite amusing. Make more of them faces for me." He told her, leaning down to her chest.

Trying to get out of his hold, it seemed impossible. May bit her lip as pain shot down from her wrists.

"Ah May-Chan~ I just can't help myself. I'm just so... Hungry..." The once enraged boy licked up May's chest to her neck, sucking on the soft skin. Chuckling, he sat back up to look at May's face. Which was of pain and fear. "Do you want me to take it away? All the pain?" He asked, grinning crookedly.

"P-Please stop."

"Aw how cute." Drew lifted himself from her. Holding his head. "The things little girls like you do to me."

Pushing himself away from May, he stifled a Yawn. The chestnut haired girl sat up, shaking from what had just happened. "I-I'm getting changed. C-Can you p-p-please go ou-out?"

Staring at the girl, he rubbed his right eye. "Yes. But only because you asked so nicely." Slowly he left. "Oh and May." He began as he reached the door. "Don't defy me again. Next time, I wont hesitate to break every bone in your body."

The door closed behind him as he left. May stared at the spot he once stood. Shocked by how fast his emotions could change. Though she decided not to meddle with him any more than she had. Unless she had a death wish. May walked towards her wardrobe to pick out her attire.

* * *

"Took you long enough Airhead."

The chestnut haired girl scowled. "It only took me four minutes to get changed." She grumbled.

Drew held a bored expression. Quickly, he flicked out his phone. typing something up. "Whatever. Change of plans. We're studying at my dorm. Since Misty and Ash are coming back. I don't want to be around them. Just thinking about the mixture of personalities makes me shudder."

May stood, looking at him curiously. "Uh... You said you was hungry. Maybe we should get something to eat before we go there?" She suggested.

The slightly older boy raised an eyebrow. Before realizing what he had said before. "Ah. No, i'm fine." He told her. "I'm guessing you're hungry though. You seem it."

"Nah, i'm good." As if on cue, May's belly growled. Making her blush and scratch her cheek. "Actually. It wouldn't hurt to have something to eat."

Drew and May both walked to the front door to the dorm. May leaving before Drew, since he insisted. The door closed, a clicking sound following. Indicating it had been locked. "So, where do you want to go to eat?" The jade eyed boy asked.

"Anywhere really." The girl told him in reply. Watching as he thought. Which actually took longer than she would of hoped, as her belly growled once again.

Drew watched in amusement as May clutched her belly. Hissing curses to the body part. His large hand went to one of his pockets. "Here." Slowly, he pulled out a packet of crisps. Giving them to the girl.

May reached out for them. Staring at the packet as she received it. "But its yo-"

"I don't care for crisps. They don't satisfy my hunger. Anyway, I got them for you." He told her.

May blushed slightly at the act of kindness. "Arigato..." She thanked softly. Finding it only polite to thank him in his primary language. Drew nodded his head, looking around afterwards. "So no going out for breakfast?" He asked.

The hungry girl opened the packet. Taking out a crisp and placing it in her mouth. Shaking her head, she ate the salted potato snack. Almost moaning as the taste of bacon filled her mouth.

Drew walked off. May trailing behind him. "Do you mind coming to my dorm?" He asked. Seeing her shake her head again he smiled slightly. "Sorry for my... Behavior earlier..." He apologized.

May swallowed the crisp that was currently in her mouth. Looking up at him with big blue eyes. "Its okay, you just freaked me out a little."

"Thats nice." A sweat drop fell down his temple. Making the brunette giggle.

They continued to walk to Drew's dorm. Conversing as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

**Yes. Drew is a sadist.**

**Still don't have anything to say so i'll just end it here.**

**Bye guys!**

**Sapphy ~ x**


	19. It was all an illusion - 19

"You'll get fat if you keep eating like that..."

"Nope!" Ash denied. Biting into another leg of chicken. "I have a high metabolic rate! Why do you think I have all this muscle?"

Misty sweatdropped. "What muscle?" The ginger haired girl frowned. "Its eleven in the morning and you're eating chicken..."

"Don't disrespect my ways!" Ash growled playfully. Taking another huge chunk off the chicken leg, moaning at the sensation that tickled his tastebuds. Despite the fact that he had eaten much tastier things. The thought made him want chicken so bad. Just to be a substitute to the thought of sinking his teeth into something much softer. Drinking something so warm and addictive...

Misty blushed at the noise. "Ash stop making them noises." She told him sternly. But it had a much lesser effect due to her face being flushed red. Obediently, Ash stopped. Though he had a questioning look on his face.

"Is something wrong Mist?" Ash asked, putting down a chicken bone. Staring at the red haired girl with mild confusion. Misty quickly shook her head, forcing a smile onto her face.

"N-No Ash, its just... Save your vocals for other things. Okay?" The blush on her face had calmed down a little. Now only a light pink dusting across the top of her cheeks.

Chocolate colored eyes blinked, Ash leaned in close to Misty. Tilting his head. "What am I going to use my vocals for? I don't sing or anything." Their lips were mere centimeters apart. "Something is wrong. You're cheeks-"

"Don't look at my cheeks!" Misty turned her head away, covering her face with her hands. The raven haired boy mentally cursed himself for looking at her neck. Finding his eyes locked upon it. Instinctively leaning closer, he ran his tongue along the flesh. Making Misty jump from below him.

Misty squeaked, pulling her hands away and jumping away from Ash. Banging against the headboard. Instantly, she noticed the narrowed gaze in Ash's now crimson eyes. "I-I-"

Within a few moments, Ash was in front of Misty. One hand pressing against her chest as he gazed at her hungrily. Ruby locking with Cerulean. "Don't scream."

Misty found herself doing as told. Though it didn't stop her from lashing out at him. Kicking him in the chest, resulting in a loud grunt forcing its way out of his throat. Pinning her hands above her head, Ash shook his head. "You're fear is just spurring me on, so I wouldn't try. I might end up killing you."

Misty froze, giving Ash the chance to lick along the flesh once more. Sucking on the skin and moving up and down till he found a comfortable spot. Without giving another thought, he sunk his fangs into the skin. Instantly tearing through.

The ginger haired girl beneath him jolted. Biting her lip in pain, unable to scream. Ash moved his hands from her wrists, putting one at the side of her head. The other cradling the small of her back, pulling her body closer to his. Misty clawed at his back in attempt to get free as the pain grew.

"You disgust me, unable to control your hunger." A deep voice hissed, knocking Ash off Misty. Who had blacked out.

"Tch. Dammit Paul." Ash hissed, lashing a hand at the Silver eyed male. Within a few moments, Ash was against the wall. Being pinned by nothing at all, as he struggled to get air into his lungs.

"I thought I told you to-"

* * *

"Hey? You okay Ash? You've been staring at the wall for a while now. I thought you was eating your chicken."

Ash snapped out of his daydream, slowly looking down at a leg of chicken in his hands. "I'm not hungry." He told her, pushing it to the side and running a hand through his hair, feeling the moistness of sweat on his forehead.

"You're not hungry?!" Ash yelped as he was pushed down onto the bed. Hands pressed against his forehead.

"Aggh! Mist what the-"

"You're sweaty! Are you sick!" It was then that Ash noticed he was being straddled by Misty. On a bed. In a dorm, alone.

Ash looked away. "Mist can you, uh... Move?" He asked politely. Nudging the girl off of him and shaking his head. "Its just hot, i'm not sick." He said in a monotone. Shaking his head and quickly leaping at Misty, resulting in a shocked squeak passing her lips. Ash's arms held onto Mist's waist as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"W-What the- Ash what's-"

"Don't ever turn your head away! Please!" He cried, soaking the shoulder of her shirt. Misty raised an eyebrow, her body frozen is shock. Eventually her arms curled around his body in a hug.

Ash's tears eventually stopped as he returned the hug, hiccuping quietly. Croaking a little as he breathed. Misty sighed, trying to calm her heartbeat as Ash suddenly lay his head down on her lap. Without knowing, she started singing. _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..."_

_"You make me happy, when skies are gray..."_

_"You never know dear, how much I-"_

Misty stopped singing as she heard the soft breathing of Ash. Looking down at him, she found him to be sleeping. Blowing at his hair slightly as he inhaled and exhaled. The ginger haired girl smiled. "I wonder what made him so upset." Blinking her eyes, her right hand moved to stroke the hair away from his face. "I wonder why I can't turn my head away..."

_"Aggh! Leave me alone you monster!" _A woman's voice screamed in her head.

_"Don't you dare, call me a monster. You pathetic bitch." _

Misty flinched, finding herself dizzy. "Ah. Must be tired..." As if on cue, Misty let a huge yawn escape her throat.

"Yup, I'll wake up when Ash does..." Leaning back against the headboards, her eyes slowly closed. Breathing becoming softer as she eventually drifted off to sleep.


	20. Silver - 20

**Hey everyone!**

**I would just like to ask if the weekly thing goes for you all. I mean, I have a lot of things to do and it makes it hard to update earlier. So for the viewers and my own benefit I done it weekly.**

**Why you ask?**

I have recently been spending a lot of time on my FictionPress, Deviantart, Wattpad and Facebook accounts. As well as trying to complete my to watch and read list.

I do have a life outside the Fanfiction and Authoring world. I have studying to be doing, since after the summer holidays I will be joining Year 10. ( 9th Grade I think that is. ) Which will be the start of my GCSE's. That will make it extremely hard for me to update, though I will try my best.

So I can give people a chance to review on the latest chapter.

If I update on a weekly basis, on the same day each time. (Friday in Uk, I don't know about the other dates because of the time difference.) It would probably stop people moaning about it being updated later or such.

If I try to do it earlier. It would result in the grammar being bad and the punctuation being everywhere.

I will become Insane.

**So yeah. I hope you understand these reasons. Just for future reference.**

**I know on Hypnotize me I used copyrighted lyrics. That was a mistake. I completely forgot about the Fanficion submitting rules. Though I can say, I have read many songfics. All these people have used copyrighted lyrics and haven't been nagged at about it. It really stresses me out when people moan about such little things when there are much worse cases out there than accidentally using copyrighted lyrics for your fan fiction.**

**Another thing is.**

**Dream Come True is nowhere near an MA rating and is not as explicit as you claim it to be. Trust me when I say this. There was merely one sexual theme in Dream Come True. The violence was hardly as bad as I had hoped it to be. The gore in it is merely stupid. It is a poorly written fan fiction. I have read fluff fan fictions worse than Dream Come True. That ain't a lie either.**

**My grammar is at work. I am a 14 year old girl. How good do you expect it to be? Just because i'm British born and raised doesn't mean I know every single word in the dictionary. My punctuation is merely quick placed. Though I do go through it just to make sure it is in the right place.**

**For those things of my fan fictions that have great English and such. That is probably the work of one of my friends in real life. **Blubelles12345x**. Elle has helped me a lot in fan fiction and she knows how hard the GCSE's are. Since she had started them a year ago. (Meaning she is the year above me.) If you came here from her fan fictions or whatever. I would like to say something.**

**Elle is going through a lot herself at the moment. I will say this now. Because she is going into year 11 (10th grade.) she wont just have to try. Elle is constantly stressed. This is the reason why her fanfictions are hardly ever updated. I mean. After Year 11 she's going to College/6th form for crying out loud! You know what then?! A levels!**

**So yeah. I do recommend you check out **Blubelles12345x**. I mean, her fan fics are simply amazing. ****  
**

**Any questions. Ask me in a PM or review. I'll get right back to you :)**

**Sapphy~ x**

* * *

**_Xx~Eternal~Bloodlust~xX_**

Paul raised an eyebrow at the giggling bluenette in front of him. "I don't see whats so funny." He mumbled. The girl continued to giggle. Face in her hands as she choked for air.

"Ahah, oh god. Thats so funny Paul." Dawn pulled her face out of her hands. Cheeks flushed red from laughing so much. "S-Say it again." She told him, wiping a few tears from her sapphire orbs.

Paul rolled his silver eyes. "When I was younger-"

"Oh my god!" Dawn burst out laughing. "Y-You sound like-" Dawn croaked. Unable to finish her sentence. Paul breathed out deeply.

"I don't see whats so funny." Paul whispered. Knowing Dawn wouldn't be able to hear him through her fit of giggles. Slowly he leaned over, pushing a hair from her face. Resulting in the girl to stop laughing. Face quickly twisting, hiding any form of amusement.

"Pervert! Don't touch me!" Dawn shrieked, swiping a hand out at his own. Narrowly missing it, the impact of the swing brought her tumbling back and for her chair to tip over. "Aggh!" She was quickly pulled out of falling by Paul, who somehow without her knowing. Ran over to her and was able to wrap his arm around her waist. Pulling her up towards him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Looking down at Dawn with concern. The blue haired girl nodded. Finding the position extremely intimate. Though something did feel somewhat right about the position. Unconsciously, Paul pulled her up into his arms. Luckily they were in a secluded place of the LRC. Clutching the girl protectively, he nuzzled the top of her head. Which to Dawn, was very un Paul like. "Sorry, it was my fault. I shouldn't of touched you without your permission."

Dawn just froze. Finding it hard to react to what he was doing. A blush quickly spread across her cheeks. "U-Uh I-"

As if realizing something. Paul let go of the girl. "Ignore everything that just happened." He told her. Flicking her forehead. "I am an emotionless jerk who touched you for fun. Scratch that. I am an emotionless jerk who touched you to be a pervert. You need to ask Miss Roberts for a tutor change."

"I... Do?" She asked. Unsure. Paul nodded.

"Yes, yes you do."

"Is this some form of wiping away someones memory. I can't remember my birthday." Dawn said stupidly. Staring at him with a blank expression.

Paul inwardly face palmed. "Nevermind. Just sit down." He ordered. The sapphire eyed girl obliged. Sitting back in her now standing seat. Though she still held a confused expression.

"I have no idea how to breathe."

Paul sat down the opposite of her. "You're breathing already." He told her. Furrowing his eyebrows at the girls strange behavior. "Is something wrong with you?"

"So this is breathing?" She asked. Putting a hand infront of her mouth as she inhaled and exhaled. "Its so warm... Is that bad?" She asked.

Paul decided to ignore her strange antics.

"Hey, whats your name?"

"Paul."

"Whats my name?"

"Dawn."

"No it isn't." She disagreed. "My name is Banana."

"Hn."

"Whats a banana Paul?"

Unable to handle it no more. The purple haired boy ran a hand through his hair. Growling deeply. "A banana is a yellow fruit that originates from the country of Papua New Guinea. If you don't stop being an idiot i'll shove one up your ass." He knew it was an empty threat. But she might think differently.

Dawn tilted her head cutely. "Will you enjoy it?" She asked.

"Will I enjoy what troublesome?" He asked, irritated by how she was acting.

"Shoving a banana up my ass."

Paul felt the blood rising to his cheeks, though he hid the forming blush by looking downwards. Hair shadowing his face. "Why would I-"

Dawn suddenly stood, a smile tugging at her lips. The bluenette leant over the table. "But it can't be just any banana can it Paul?" She whispered seductively. Giggling softly afterwards. Paul suddenly found himself enraptured by her sudden boldness. "Because the only banana I want is-"

"Yo Paul! You in here?"

Paul suddenly turned to the owner of the voice. Dawn gave a huff of annoyance. Plopping back into her seat. Paul grunted, nodding to a seat that was in the middle of both him and Dawn. After the small squeaking of a chair. A conversation started between the two people.

Dawn whined quietly. It just wasn't fair! The one time she was able to embarrass Paul. Some jackass has to interrupt.

"Ah, so whose this?"

Dawn now looked up to the person. It was a guy, he looked around the same age as her. But had a different uniform on. His hair was a bloody crimson color, whilst his eyes were just a shade lighter than Paul's.

"Troublesome." Paul said flatly. Blinking his narrowed eyes.

"Excuse me, my name is Dawn. I would much rather prefer you inform me to my birth name rather than some pet name you made up on the spot." Dawn's calm face then transformed into one of anger. "SO PISS OFF!" After the outburst, the bluenette sat and grumbled to herself.

"Nice, the names Silver. Paul's twin brother." The red haired guy introduced. Holding out a hand, a ghost of a smile pulling its way onto his lips as she took his hand and shook it.

Paul hissed at his twin. "We're hardly twins, we just have a similar eye color and personality." He told her. A glare upon the red haired teen, who smirked.

"So, this is your pure bond." Silver said, staring at the bluenette. Who shifted in her seat from the look she was being given.

Paul huffed. "Hardly."

Dawn raised a hand. "Excuse me but I don't seem to be catching onto what you're both talking about." She admitted. Silver leaned forwards. Patting her head.

"In time you'll know... In time." Silver then stood. "I have a meeting to attend to. Farewell you two." The silver eyed boy walked out of the LRC. Leaving Dawn to question Paul.

"Pure bond?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Paul sat back in his seat. Folding his arms. "Think nothing of it. My brother is just assuming things."

Dawn blinked her eyes, still curious. "So which one is the older?"

"Me, by five years."

"But twins are born straight after-"

"I meant five minutes, excuse my mistake. For that is merely impossible, as you were about to point out." Paul then unfolded his arms and sat forwards. "Now then, would you like to study whilst we are waiting."

Dawn was taken back by his sudden change of formality. But nodded at the offer.

_I guess i'll just have to find out for myself, _She thought. Smiling slightly as they began to study.

* * *

**I would also like to add to the authors comment. I wont be updating for a few weeks because I am going to my dads and to France. If I am able to get back on I will. I will most likely be back on at the start of September. I am not sure though. **

**Hope you enjoy your summer holidays. :) **

**Sapphy~ x**


	21. Man smell - 21

**Woohoo! **

**Critics united and Eliminator gone for good :D**

**I think .**

**If they review again i'm blocking them. Unless its a kind and nice review. Not one of criticism.**

**Sayonara! :D**

**Sapphy~ x**

* * *

_**Xx~Eternal~Bloodlust~xX**_

May grumbled as she watched the chartreuse haired boy sort a few things out in his room. May didn't like it here, it smelled of... Guy... And the color was simply unacceptable!

"Drew! I'm dying! It smells!"

Drew flicked his hair and smirked. "That's because you've never had the chance to smell a man." Taking a deep breath, he visibly gagged. "Man smell."

The azure eyed girl whined. "It stinks. I don't like it!" From nowhere, she pulled out a small can of deodorant. Soaking herself in the substance. Drew choked, placing a hand over his chest.

"D-Don't you care about asthmatic people!" May snorted, not caring if it was unattractive. Actually choking herself. Inwardly telling herself not to spray too much next time.

"I don't like man smell... Its too-"

"Manly?" Drew butted in, smirking. "I thought you would be used to man smell. I mean, you practically are one."

"Are you calling me a man!" May hissed, clenching her fists to stop from strangling the chartreuse haired boy.

Drew shook his head innocently. "I didn't say, You're a man May. Did I?" Muttering something quickly, he then strolled over to his bed. Plopping down and facing May, to find her closer than expected. "This isn't the moment to be sucking face May."

"Sucking... Face? Wha- Wait! Nope! Never going to happen grass head!" Scooting away from him, she crossed her arms. "Its too green in here." Sticking out her tongue, she closed her eyes.

A chuckle sounded in Drew's direction. "You're one strange girl May."

May then opened her eyes. "Dawn's stranger! I'm normal! Completely normal!"

"Of course." The emerald eyed boy said with a roll of his eyes. "So what subjects do you need help with?"

"Hm?"

"I'm your tutor; I help you with things. What do you need help with?" Drew asked. Reaching over to his bedside table to pull a book out of his top drawer.

May thought for a moment. "Science, I guess."

Licking his finger, the chartreuse haired boy flicked through a few pages. "Physics, Biology or Chemistry?"

"Physics."

Flipping through a few more pages Drew stopped on a page. Eyes scanning over the page. "Do you know everything about adaptation and survival."

May stared at him. "Uhm-"

"Take that as a no." Shuffling closer to the chestnut haired girl. Placing the book between the both of them. "Okay. Lets start. Tell me an adaptation that a rose has."

"A rose? They have thorned stems to protect them from being eaten by herbivores and their petals are bright in color to attract butterflies and bees." Sending an unsure look to Drew she looked back to the book.

"Partially right. Roses have prickles, not thorns." Drew corrected her, flipping through another page.

"This is boring." May complained. Making Drew sigh.

Looking through the new page. Drew pushed his finger along the words. "What would you rather do?"

"I don't know." May admitted. "Can't we study with the others?"

"No." The olive eyed boy replied quickly. "This time is meant for us to bond. So we get to know each other."

May sighed. "What is a spectrum?" She asked.

"A ray of light that shows the colors of light. Or the colors of the rainbow."

"How are you so smart?" May asked.

The chartreuse haired boy laughed. "I'm glad you've realized how amazing I am. Now, I am smart because I study. If you study, you might become smarter than me." Continuing to look over the page, he flipped pages. "Most likely not."

Ignoring what he had said, the azure eyed girl subconsciously leaned on Drew's shoulder. Making the boy look to her. "I'm tired."

The boy sent May a strange look. "You don't need to lie on me."

"I'm tired." The chestnut haired girl repeated. Eyes slowly closing. Before Drew could say another word she was fast asleep, mouth agape.

"Airhead." He muttered, looking down at her planner. "I bet she hasn't wrote down her timetable..."

* * *

**Okay, a very short update. Because I was soooooo happy for putting the critics straight :D**

**Next update will be Friday next week :P **

**Should be a chapter about 1500 words long. **

**Thank you and good bye my friends :3 **

**Sapphy~ x**


End file.
